The Death
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: Panggil namanya sebanyak tiga kali, lalu dia akan muncul dihadapanmu dengan menawarkan sebuah kontrak, dimana dia akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu dengan nyawamu sebagai bayarannya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap memanggilnya dan membuat kontrak dengannya meskipun pada akhirnya nyawamu adalah bayarannya?/ "Ronde berikutnya... Penyanyi opera bersuara soprano..."/ RnR, please!


**Yamigane Alice Present**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

OC © Yamigane Alice

Story © Yamigane Alice

.

.

.

Panggil namanya sebanyak tiga kali, lalu dia akan muncul dihadapanmu dengan menawarkan sebuah kontrak, dimana dia akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu dengan nyawamu sebagai bayarannya. Jadi, apakah kau akan tetap memanggilnya dan membuat kontrak dengannya meskipun pada akhirnya nyawamu adalah bayarannya?

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

* * *

**The Death**

* * *

.

.

.

Sepi… Dingin… Gelap… Dimana ini? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa sangat sunyi? Kenapa sangat dingin? Kenapa sangat gelap? Dimana aku?

"Cukup, jangan banyak tanya!"

S –suara siapa itu? Siapa di sana?!

"Ah? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Kazutane Zely, seorang Death. Kau bisa memanggilku Zely."

Z-Zely? N-namaku… Kagamine Rin…

"Ahaha~ Aku sudah tau namamu!"

S-sudah tau? Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?!

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, aku Kazutane Zely, seorang Death!"

B-bukan itu! Maksudku, apa itu Death?

"Ah, tampaknya tidak enak berbicara di kegelapan…"

H-huh?

**SRIIING!**

Terang…

"Nah, kita bisa bicara dengan enak kalau begini."

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan saat itu juga aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam semata kaki tengah berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun terusan berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Rambutnya rapih dengan 2 buah kepangan menghiasi sisi kepala bagian kanan dan kiri. Kulitnya putih seputih susu. Tubuhnya kecil seperti anak berumur 7 tahun. Matanya berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan sesuatu berwarna emas melingkari pupilnya. Cantik. Itu kata untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Haha~ Bagaimana? Sudah bisa melihat wujudku, ne?" Anak bernama Zely itu bertanya padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, biar kujelaskan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Death'" Dia lalu menepuk tangannya dan seketika muncullah sebuah meja bundar kecil yang diapit dua buah kursi. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku bahwa dia bukanlah seorang Death, melainkan seorang pesulap. Tetapi aku segera menghilangkan pikiranku itu.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya sambil menarik salah satu kursi lalu duduk di atasnya. Mendengar itu, aku pun ikut duduk di kursi yang satunya.

"Nah… Kita langsung ke intinya. Jadi…" Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menarik napas sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami, para Death, adalah orang-orang terpilih yang bertugas memberikan manusia tiga permohonan, tetapi saat ketiga permohonan itu sudah terkabul, kami akan mengambil nyawa manusia yang sudah mengikat kontrak dengan kami sebagai bayaran atas tiga permohonan itu." Dia menjelaskan secara ringkas mengenai Death.

"Jadi… Death adalah orang-orang terpilih yang bertugas memberikan tiga permohonan kepada manusia dan akan mengambil nyawa manusia itu sebagai bayaran dari tiga permohonan itu?" Aku bertanya kepada gadis dihadapanku yang mengaku sebagai 'Death'.

"Yup!" Dia mengangguk girang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya aku dengan para Death?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"… Kau terpilih sebagai seorang Death." Zely menjawab dengan singkat.

"H-huh?" Aku bingung.

"Ya, kau~" Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearahku. "Terpilih sebagai Death." Dia tersenyum.

"Ke-kenapa?" Aku masih bingung akan perkataannya.

"Ya~~ untuk menjadi seorang Death, kau harus memenuhi beberapa syarat…" Dia kembali menggantung kalimatnya.

"Pertama, merupakan anak pembawa sial. Mengapa? Karena tidak sembarang orang bisa melaksanakan tugas sebagai Death."

"Kedua, memiliki rasa benci dan dendam yang kuat terhadap seseorang. Mengapa? Karena jika tidak, dia tidak akan bisa mengambil nyawa dari si pemohon."

"Dan terakhir, sudah mati. Mengapa? Karena Death berarti mati."

"Ada pertanyaan?" Dia bertanya setelah menjelaskan syarat untuk menjadi Death.

"Bagaimana bisa bertugas jika dia sudah mati?" Aku bertanya mengenai syarat terakhir.

"Pembangkitan. Orang yang terpilih sebagai Death, akan dibangkitkan kembali. Tetapi bukan sebagai manusia, melainkan sebagai Immortal. Jadi Death tidak akan mati karena dia sudah pernah mati, mana mungkin orang yang sudah pernah mati harus mati kembali. Itu tidak lucu." Zely menjawabpertanyaanku.

"Lalu, kenapa harus anak pembawa sial?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Manusia biasa yang bukan merupakan anak pembawa sial, tidak akan mampu menampung kekuatan yang diberikan ketika dia berubah menjadi Death. Tubuh manusia biasa benar-benar rapuh. Berbeda dengan tubuh anak pembawa sial. Jiwa mereka terlahir di jurang gelap tanpa dasar bernama Abyss. Biasanya, jiwa yang lahir di Abyss memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang dapat membuat tubuh yang digunakannya memiliki kekuatan untuk menampung kekuatan sebesar apa pun. Maka dari itu, anak pembawa sial yang dipilih." Zely menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"L-lalu? Aku kan tidak memenuhi semua syarat, kenapa terpilih?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kau anak pembawa sial. Terbukti dari mata kananmu yang akan menunjukkan simbol mawar berwarna hitam disaat bulan purnama. Kau memiliki dendam yang sangat besar terhadap kedua orang tuamu. Terbukti dari tatapan tajammu setiap bertemu mereka. Hal itu disebabkan karena mereka menganggap bahwa kau sampah yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kakakmu, Len. Dan terakhir kau sudah mati. Terbukti karena beberapa jam yang lalu kau dibunuh oleh ayahmu." Zely menjelaskan mengapa aku terpilih menjadi Death.

Zely benar, aku sudah mati. Aku masih ingat dimana ayah menghujamkan pisau ke perutku berpuluh-puluh kali, dimana dia menguliti kakiku dengan pisau hingga kakiku terasa mati rasa. Lalu ketika dia memotong kedua tangan dan kakiku dengan pisau daging. Aku masih ingat.

"L-lalu… Bagaimana caranya aku dibangkitkan kembali kalau tubuhku sudah terpisah?" Aku bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gampang. Sekali pun tubuhmu sudah jadi debu, kau dapat dibangkitkan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Itu juga kalau kau ingin menjadi seorang Death." Zely menjawab pertanyaanku.

"B-begitu…" Responku singkat.

"Jadi, giliranku yang bertanya. Apakah kau mau menjadi seorang Death?" Zely bertanya padaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk yakin. Kalau aku dapat hidup kembali dan bebas dari kedua orang tuaku itu. Mengapa tidak?

"Apa kau berjanji tidak akan mengkhianati para generasi sebelumnya?" Dan tentu saja, aku mengangguk kembali.

"Apa kau bersedia dibangkitkan kembali bukan sebagai manusia melainkan sebagai Immortal?" Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Apa kau sanggup menerima tugas Death?" Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu… Apa kau siap menghilangkan orang yang kau benci?" Aku terdiam.

"Aku benci terhadap mereka. Kenapa aku harus takut menghilangkan mereka?"

"Well… Ada diantara mereka yang terpilih menjadi Death, merasa takut menghilangkan orang yang dibencinya. Alasannya hanya karena ada orang yang menyayangi orang yang dibencinya. Berbelit? Jadi misalnya… Kau ingin menghilangkan kedua orang tuamu, tetapi ada seseorang atau dua yang sangat menyayangi mereka sehingga kau berubah pikiran dan tidak mau menjadi Death." Zely menjawab pertanyaanku. "Jadi apa kau siap menghilangkan mereka?" Dia kembali bertanya.

"Tentu, aku siap. Meski pun pada akhirnya Len harus membenciku karenanya." Aku menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, pegang tanganku lalu tutuplah matamu. Kita akan memulai proses pembangkitan." Zely mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhku yang berada di rumah?" Tanyaku sebelum memegang tangannya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Lakukan saja." Zely tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

Aku pun memegang kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan mataku. Setelah itu, aku mendengar Zely merapalkan beberapa kalimat yang tidak pernah kudengar. Setelah Zely merapalkan beberapa kalimat tersebut, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada sesuatu yang memasuki diriku secara paksa, terasa sakit tetapi lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu digantikan menjadi rasa hangat.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu. Proses pembangkitan sudah selesai." Mendengar itu, aku pun membuka mataku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kagamine Rin." Zely menyambut kedatanganku –yang sudah menjadi Death tentu- sambil tersenyum.

"Coba lihat dirimu yang sekarang~ Sungguh cantik!" Zely menunjuk sebuah cermin yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku pun menghampiri cermin dan melihat pantulan diriku yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak berbohong. Sekarang tubuhku sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada bekas luka tusukan, lengan dan kakiku tidak terpisah, tidak ada darah maupun luka. Hanya sekarang ada sedikit perbedaan. Sekarang kulitku berwarna putih susu, rambutku jauh lebih halus dan lembut, dan sekarang penglihatanku jauh lebih tajam. Padahal jauh sebelumnya, kulitku berwarna putih pucat seperti orang mati karena tidak mendapatkan vitamin E dan air yang cukup, rambutku jauh lebih kasar dan kusut karena sering ditarik oleh ibuku, dan dulu penglihatanku sangat buruk karena kedua orang tuaku tidak memberikan vitamin A yang cukup. Dan lagi, sekarang aku merasa tubuhku menjadi jauh lebih ringan daripada dulu. Dan yang paling penting, jantungku sudah tidak berdetak kembali.

"Nah, apa kau siap menghilangkan mereka?" Zely kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tentu! Aku siap menghilangkan mereka!" Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu ayo ki-"

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"Kalau begitu ayo ki-" Ucapan Zely tiba-tiba terpotong karena dia merasakan sesuatu.

"A-ada apa?" Rin bertanya dengan nada khawatir karena takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Zely.

"T-tidak… Ada yang memanggilku…" Zely menjawab pertanyaan Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lalu… Aku harus menghilangkan mereka seorang diri?" Rin bertanya.

"Ya… Aku benar-benar minta maaf… Nah, berhubung kau tidak punya senjata, aku akan meminjamkan sabitku padamu, DeviloushScythe" Ucap Zely sambil melepas tangan Rin. Seketika di tangannya, terdapat sebuah sabit yang melebihi tingginya.

"Ambillah, kalau kau sudah selesai menghilangkan mereka, temui aku di taman rumahmu." Zely menyerahkan sabitnya kepada Rin.

"Sekarang pergilah." Zely menyuruh Rin untuk pergi.

"B-baiklah… Kalau begitu…" Rin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan membawa sebuah sabit besar.

"Ingat, masuknya jangan sampai ketahuan, ya!" Ucap Zely lalu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

'Jangan sampai ketahuan…' Batin Rin mengulang ucapan Zely yang terakhir.

Tanpa terasa, Rin sudah berada di depan tangga utama yang akan membimbingnya menuju lantai atas, tempat dimana kamarnya, kamar Len, dan kamar kedua orang tuanya berada.

Dengan hati-hati, Rin menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga dia benar-benar sampai di lantai dua. Setelah sampai, Rin kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamar Len. Yakin bahwa Len sudah tertidur, dia pun melewati kamar Len dengan santai. Tetapi tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Len terbuka, membuat Rin terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"R-Rin?" Sebuah suara yang sangat disayangi oleh Rin menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Rin memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan saat itu juga mata Rin terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"L-Len…? Haha, k-kukira kau… Sudah tidur…" Rin merasa canggung ketika berbicara dengan kakak kembarnya.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau… Sudah…" Len berbicara terbata-bata. Dia tidak yakin bahwa lawan bicaranya ini adalah Rin, adik kembarnya.

Rin tidak percaya. Ya, dia tidak percaya bahwa Len mengetahui dirinya sudah mati.

"Kau… Masih hidup? Syukurlah… Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama…" Len tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Rin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawa sabit sebesar itu?" Len bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"… Aku… Akan menghilangkan Okaa-san dan Otou-san dari muka bumi ini…" Rin menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah… Kau bercanda, kan?" Kini pandangan Len yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi khawatir.

Rin tahu. Len pasti akan menganggap bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda. Rin lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dan dengan yakin, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Len.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku akan menghilangkan Okaa-san dan Otou-san…" Sorot mata Rin menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

"… Kau ingin… Balas dendam?" Len bertanya sambil menatap mata Rin.

"… Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Rin menjawab dengan ringan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hening melanda sekeliling mereka. Atmosfir yang mengelilingi mereka mulai terasa tidak enak.

"Rin…" Len memanggil nama adik kembar yang paling disayanginya.

"Ya?" Rin merespon panggilan Len.

"Kalau… Kalau itu adalah hal yang terbaik untukmu… Lakukanlah… Aku tidak akan melarangmu selama itu membuat dirimu bebas dari siksaan mereka." Len mengucapkan hal itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Rin.

"Onii-chan…" Rin ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Kemari, Rin. Aku ingin memelukmu… Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu…" Len merentangkan tangannya, bersiap untuk memeluk Rin.

Melihat itu, Rin kemudian berjalan kearah Len dan memeluk Len dengan erat.

"… Rin… Aku sangat sayang padamu…" Len memeluk Rin dengan erat, seolah Rin akan menghilang tiba-tiba dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks… Aku juga Onii-chan…" Rin menangis di pelukan Len.

"Rin, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Len melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh saku baju tidurnya.

"Apa itu, Nii-chan?"

"Ini dia… Bagaimana?" Len menunjukkan sebuah pisau dengan bilah berwarna hitam dengan ganggang berwarna orange yang di pinggirnya terukir tulisan 'Kagamine Rin'.

"Wuaah… Pisau yang indah… Apalagi warna orange dan terukir namaku!" Rin memperhatikan pisau itu dengan kagum.

"Hehe, aku membuat ini sendiri, lho… Nah, sekarang ambil ini." Len memberikan pisau itu kepada Rin.

"Pisau yang bagus… Terima kasih, Nii-chan!" Rin memeluk Len kembali.

"Sama-sama… Oh iya, aku juga ingin memberikan kalung ini." Len memasangkan sebuah kalung berwarna hitam dengan bandul berbentuk jeruk berwarna orange kepada Rin.

"Wah! Manis sekali!" Ucap Rin melihat kalung tersebut.

"Ya, manis sepertimu." Len tersenyum.

"Jangan menggodaku, Nii-chan." Rin memukul ringan lengan Len.

"Haha, bercanda-bercanda." Len tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ini untuk Nii-chan." Rin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk pisang berwarna kuning.

"Really? Thank you, my Imouto!" Len mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya.

"Hehe, aku mencarinya kemana-mana… Soalnya kalung dengan bandul pisang itu langka sih…" Rin terkekeh melihat kakaknya menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau bergegas sebelum hari menjadi pagi." Len membalikkan tubuh Rin kedepan dan mendorongnya menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Nee, Nii-chan, apa kita bisa bertemu kembali?" Rin bertanya.

"Tentu! Nah, sekarang masuklah kedalam…"

**KLEK! KRIEET!**

Len membuka pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Setelah membuka sedikit celah yang dapat dimasuki oleh Rin, dia mendorong Rin agar memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Nii-chan… Aku… Benar-benar sayang kepadamu." Rin kini sudah berada di dalam kamar orang tuanya.

"Tentu, aku juga. Jangan terlalu ribut, oke?" Len tersenyum kecil sambil menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Tentu." Jawab Rin.

**BLAM!**

"Nah, sekarang… Waktunya menghilangkan…" Rin memutar badannya, menghadap ke arah kasur kedua orang tuanya.

Rin berjalan mendekati kasur kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa dia sadari, beberapa kertas berserakan di lantai, membuat suara yang cukup berisik.

"Siapa disana?!" Sebuah suara berat yang sangat dibenci Rin menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Di sana tidak ada cahaya. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang masuk menerobos jendela kamar dan remang-remang cahaya dari lilin yang ada di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

"Ah, apa kau tidak mengenali siapa yang masuk ke kamarmu? Hm?" Rin berbicara dengan nada yang santai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"R-Rin? Suara ini… Kau Rin, kan!?" Sang Otou-san bertanya di tengah kegelapan.

"Hm… Masa kau tidak tahu aku siapa, sih?" Rin bertanya sambil berjalan menuju saklar lampu kemudian menekannya, membuat ruangan itu mendapatkan penerangan yang cukup dari lampu di sana.

**KLIK!**

Sang Otou-san kini bisa melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dan seperti tebakannya, dia adalah Rin, anak yang baru dibunuhnya.

"Kau… Bagaimana… Padahal aku sudah membunuhmu…" Sang Otou-san mendekat ke meja di dekatnya, perlahan dia membuka laci paling atas yang berisikan beberapa pisau kecil.

"Ya, kau memang sudah membunuhku. Dan kau tau? Aku sangat beruntung karena aku merupakan anak pembawa sial." Rin tersenyum lebar. Tidak, bukan tersenyum lebar seperti saat dia bersama Len. Dia menyeringai.

"Anak sial! Kenapa kau masih di sini?! Padahal aku sudah memastikan bahwa tubuhmu itu benar-benar terpisah!" Sang Otou-san melempar sebuah pisau kecil ke arah jantung Rin.

Rin tidak menghindar. Dia tahu bahwa jantungnya tidak akan pernah berdetak kembali.

**JLEB!**

Pisau itu kini menancap di jantung Rin. Dengan berbekal bakatnya untuk bersandiwara, Rin berpura-pura merintih kesakitan padahal sesungguhnya dia tidak merasakan sakit apa pun. Rin kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan berpura-pura mati. Membuat sang Otou-san tertipu karena sandiwaranya.

"Apa… Dia… Sudah mati…?" Sang Otou-san mendekat ke arah Rin dan mencoba mengambil paksa sabit yang dipegang Rin. Tetapi sayang, sabit bernama DeviloushScythe itu tidak bisa disentuh oleh Otou-san Rin.

"A-apa? Kenapa… Sabit ini tidak bisa dipegang olehku?" Otou-san Rin mencoba untuk menyentuh sabit itu tetapi tetap tidak bisa.

"… Huh! Padahal hanya sabit biasa! Palingan hanya barang rongsokan!" Otou-san Rin kemudian menendang tubuh Rin, sehingga posisi Rin yang tadinya tiarap menjadi telentang.

"Huh, coba aku cek dulu nafasnya…" Otou-san Rin mengecek napas Rin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bernapas.

"Dia… Mati?" Sang Ayah merasa ragu menyatakan bahwa Rin telah mati. "Haha, dia benar-benar mati! HAHAHAHA!" Dia tertawa tanpa melihat ke arah Rin.

Rin dengan santai membuka matanya kemudian mencabut pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Seketika, luka yang diakibatkan pisau itu langsung menghilang tanpa jejak. 'Salah satu keuntungan menjadi Death selain tidak dapat mati, huh?' Batin Rin.

Melihat ayahnya yang masih tertawa tanpa memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dia kemudian menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke pergelangan kaki sang ayah. Membuat tawa sosok dihadapannya digantikan menjadi teriakan kesakitan.

**JREB!**

"AAARGH!" Sang ayah berteriak kesakitan.

"Phew… Nampaknya aku cocok mendapatkan penghargaan dan menjadi bintang utama di sebuah film" Rin berdiri dari posisinya sambil memuji sandiwara yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"AAARGH! SAKIIIT!" Sang Otou-san berteriak sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga membangunkan Okaa-san Rin.

"Ayah, kenapa berteriak!?" Okaa-san terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak setelah melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Bukan, bukan terbelalak karena melihat suaminya yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan. Melainkan sosok yang berdiri di sebelah suaminya. Sosok yang sudah diyakininya telah meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya, Kagamine Rn.

"Kau… Seharusnya sudah mati, kan!?" Sang ibu bertanya, memastikan bahwa sosok itu bukanlah anak yang sangat dibencinya.

"Sayang, aku sekarang tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, jadi… Biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan pria tua ini sehingga aku bisa 'bermain' denganmu." Rin menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika sabit yang dibawa bersamanya berada tepat di depan sang ibu, menjaga agar mangsa Rin tidak kabur.

"Nah, ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang~" Rin menyenandungkan kalimatnya.

"AAAAAARGH! SAKIIT!" Sang ayah lagi-lagi meronta kesakitan.

"Ah… Berisik sekali…" Rin yang merasa muak dengan teriakan ayahnya segera melepas pita putih yang selalu bertengger manis di atas kepalanya lalu memasukkan pita itu ke dalam mulut ayahnya.

"HMPH! HMPH!" Sang ayah tidak bisa berteriak akibat pita yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Wah… Padahal itu pita kesayanganku… Tapi tidak apa… Aku masih memiliki pita yang serupa…" Rin berbicara dengan nada kecewa dan sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Nah… Ayo kita mulai permainannya…" Rin mencabut kembali pisau yang perada di pergelangan kaki ayahnya, menyebabkan sang pemilik kaki berteriak tertahan.

"Hm… Mari kita ingat apa saja yang kau lakukan padaku setelah kau menusukkan pisau ke pergelangan kakiku… Oh! Aku tahu… Kau melakukan… Ini, kan?" Rin menusuk perut sang ayah.

"AAAKH!" Sang ayah kembali berteriak tertahan.

"Coba aku tebak! Pasti sakit, ya? Wah… Ini belum seberapa… Sebab waktu itu, kau menghujamkan pisau berkali-kali ke tubuhku hingga aku kekurangan banyak darah… Tapi tenang… Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu, kok." Rin mencabut kembali pisau yang dipegangnya dan menusukkannya ke leher sang ayah. Membuat sang ayah tidak bergerak karena Rin memutus denyut nadinya.

"Ahaha! Bermain dengan Pak Tua ini terlalu cepat ternyata! Sekarang sentuhan selanjutnya… Jantung!" Rin mencabut pisau yang berada di leher ayahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menusuk jantung pria yang tidak bisa melawan itu berkali-kali. Menyebabkan darah terciprat ke baju dan wajahnya. Bukan merasa jijik, Rin justru tersenyum senang. Suara pisau yang menusuk jantung ayahnya benar-benar seperti melodi di telinganya. Ya, melodi kematian.

"Yatta~~ Aku sudah selesai! Kini sentuhan terakhir~ Kemarilah, DeviloushScythe." Rin memanggil sabit yang menjaga sang ibu agar tidak lari. Kini sabit itu sudah berada di tangan Rin.

"Nah… Pemotongan daging adalah bagian favoritku~" Rin mengayunkan sabit itu sebanyak dua kali dan seketika kedua tangan dan kaki ayahnya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Haha~ Kau benar-benar manis sekarang~" Rin memuji hasil karyanya.

"Tapi ada yang kurang… Oh, aku tahu! Dengan sebelah mata yang rusak, pasti akan menjadi indah sekali~" Rin kemudian mencabut pisau yang berada di jantung sang ayah kemudian menggoreskannya ke pipi sang ayah. Sebelum menancapkan pisau itu ke mata sang ayah, dia berpikir untuk merobek mulut ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

**BREEET!**

Suara kulit yang terpisah. Rin merobek mulut sang ayah dengan lebar.

"Haha~ Mulut yang sangat senang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat hinaan kepadaku… Sudah rusak!" Rin merasa senang setelah merobek mulut sang ayah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke mata kiri sang ayah.

**CRASH!** **SRET SRET!**

Diputarnya pisau yang menancap di mata kiri sang ayah, membuat bola mata itu hancur. Rin membiarkan pisau itu berada di mata kiri sang ayah, dia kemudian menusukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke mata kanan sang ayah. Dia kemudian menarik bola mata itu.

"Ah~ Bola mata yang selalu terlihat senang ketika menyiksaku… Bola mata yang melihat bagaimana aku terbunuh…" Rin memutar bola mata itu.

"Sekarang… Hancur~" Rin melempar bola mata itu ke dinding, membuat bola mata itu hancur dengan meninggalkan jejak darah di dinding.

"Coba lihat~ Sekarang aku sudah membuat karya yang benar-benar indah~" Rin merasa senang dengan hasil karyanya.

Sang ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang sudah dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan yakin kaki dan tangan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, jantung yang sudah tertusuk, mulut yang robek, mata kiri yang tertusuk pisau, mata kanan yang tidak ada, dan tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Rin melihat kondisi sang ayah dengan senyuman.

"Seandainya ada kamera… Aku pasti bisa mengabadikan ini… AH! Tapi tidak usah deh…" Rin berceloteh terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dia kemudian menengok ke arah sang Okaa-san, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Sementara ibunya yang ditatap seperti itu hanya merinding dan bergidik ngeri.

"Ronde selanjutnya… Sang penyanyi opera bersuara soprano." Dia menyeringai kecil.

"K-kumohon… Jangan bunuh aku… Maafkan aku…" Sang ibu memohon, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ya… Aku sudah memaafkanmu… Tapi kau harus mendapat hukuman, bukan begitu?" Rin menyeringai tajam.

"K-kumohon… Jangan bunuh aku… AARGH!" Suara gemetar tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan ketika Rin menancapkan sebuah pisau kecil yang-entah-didapatnya-darimana ke betis kanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nampaknya… Cara untuk membunuhmu yang paling bagus adalah… Cara yang tidak kotor, bukan begitu?" Rin kemudian mencabut pisau yang menancap di betis ibunya.

"Hm… Karena kau adalah penyanyi opera… Maka…" Rin kemudian menguliti kaki sang ibu dengan pisau yang dipegangnya.

**SREET!**

"Perdengarkanlah suara nyanyianmu yang indah itu~" Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya diiringi teriakan dari ibunya.

* * *

***di taman Mansion keluarga Kagamine***

"… Ya… Begitu, Rin… Berikan aku persembahan… Nyanyian sang diva opera… Nyanyian kematian…" Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan 2 kepangan kecil yang menghiasi kedua sisi kepalanya tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman itu.

**AAARGH!**

Suara teriakan ibu Rin yang berada di dalam mansion terdengar sampai ke taman tempat gadis itu berada.

"Ah~ Nyanyian yang merdu… Pantas saja dia menjadi penyanyi opera yang terkenal~" Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis.

"Hum~ Belum pernah kudengar nyanyian semerdu ini~" Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap jeritan yang dihasilkan oleh ibu Rin.

"Ah? Hari ini bulan purnama, ya? Indahnya… Terlihat sangat jelas jika dari sini…" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit.

"Hari ini memang hari terindah… Malam akan terasa sangat panjang~" Gadis itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian.

Sosok gadis itu diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Membuat senyum yang terplester di wajah gadis itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Ini dia, malam spesial untuk para anak pembawa sial." Ucapnya dan seketika, simbol mawar berwarna hitam muncul di mata kanannya yang besar.

* * *

***kamar orang tua Rin***

"Ah~ Suaramu indah… Sebaiknya cukup di sini dulu… Aku tidak ingin kau kehabisan suara." Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya menguliti kaki ibunya.

Tiba-tiba, Rin merasakan bahwa mata kanannya terasa berdenyut. Denyut yang dirasakannya setiap malam bulan purnama.

"Ukh… Hari ini bulan purnama, ya?" Rin berbicara terhadap dirinya sendiri sambil menutup mata kanannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Abaikan saja sakit ini… Toh nanti juga tidak sakit…" Rin kemudian membuka mata kanannya yang kini menampakkan simbol mawar berwarna hitam.

"M-matamu…" Sang ibu kaget dengan simbol yang muncul di mata Rin.

"Hm? Tidak penting… Oh? Kau ganti cat kuku?" Rin bertanya pada ibunya yang sama sekali tidak dijawab sepatah kata pun.

Rin melihat kuku tangan sang ibu yang berwarna biru.

"Wah~ Indah, ya? Bagaimana kalau kuganti warnanya? Pasti akan sangat bagus sekali~" Rin kemudian mengambil pisau yang tadi digunakannya untuk menguliti kaki sang ibu.

"Kau suka sekali mengganti warna cat kuku, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk menggantinya!" Rin kemudian mulai mencabut satu persatu kuku sang ibu dengan pisau yang dipegangnya diiringi dengan teriakan dari sang ibu.

"AAAARGH! HENTIKAN!" Sang ibu memohon, tetapi tidak didengarkan oleh Rin.

"Lihat~ Tanpa cat kuku, aku bisa mengubah warna catnya menjadi merah~ Ajaib, kan?" Rin bertanya dengan girang, seolah baru mendapat mainan baru.

Kini tangan sang ibu telah penuh dengan darah yang berasal dari ujung jemarinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau wajahmu kurias? Kau senang merias wajahmu, benar?" Rin kemudian menghampiri meja rias milik ibunya kemudian mengambil tas rias sang ibu dan menghampiri sosok sang penyanyi opera.

"… Kita mulai dengan bibir… Lipstick mahal akan menghiasi bibirmu…" Rin kemudian mengoleskan lipstick ke bibir sang ibu.

"Ah, selesai. Sekarang tersenyumlah." Rin memerintah ibunya untuk tersenyum. Akan tetapi sang ibu tidak mau menuruti perintah Rin.

"Ah… Kenapa kau tidak mau tersenyum? Padahal kalau tersenyum, kau pasti akan terlihat cantik…" Nada bicara Rin terdengar kecewa. Tentunya nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan ragu, ibu Rin perlahan tersenyum. Bibirnya gemetar. Dia takut bahwa Rin akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Nah~ Begitu! Tapi… Kurang lebar…" Mendengar itu, ibu Rin berusaha untuk tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa.

"Wah~ Kurang lebar… Bagaimana kalau kubantu? Dengan begitu… Kau akan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar… Seperti senyum ayah!" Rin kembali mengambil pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah dan mulai merobek mulut sang ibu dengan lebar.

**BREEET!**

Suara kulit yang dirobek secara paksa. Benar-benar terdengar indah di telinga Rin.

"AAAKH!" Ibu Rin berteriak kesakitan akibat perlakuan Rin.

"Nah, sekarang kau akan selalu tersenyum~ Kali ini… Maskara~" Rin mengambil sebuah mascara berwarna hitam dan mulai memakaikannya ke mata sang ibu.

Dan dengan sengaja, Rin menggoreskan maskara ke bola mata sang ibu.

"AAAARGH!" Sang ibu merasakan sakit di matanya.

"Wah? Masih bisa bernyanyi? Tapi rupanya suara nyanyian kali ini tidak seindah yang tadi… Tapi tak apa~" Rin kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya terhadap kedua mata sang ibu.

Setelah selesai, Rin menaruh maskara tadi pada tempatnya.

"Wah, jadi jelek sekali… Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan saja agar semakin bagus?" Rin kemudian menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke mata kiri sang ibu kemudian memutar jarinya, menyebabkan mata indah itu hancur.

"AAAAAAA!" Sang ibu berteriak ketika matanya ditusuk oleh Rin.

"Haha, bagusnya~ Sekarang… Mata kanan…" Rin mangambil pisau yang beberapa menit lalu diberikan oleh Len.

**JREB!**

Rin menusukkan pisau pemberian Len ke mata kanan sang ibu. Rin kemudian memutar pisau itu dan mencabutnya kembali.

"Haha~ Bagaimana? Pisau yang bagus, kan? Aku baru mendapatkannya dari Len, lho~" Rin menjilat pisau miliknya yang kini berlumuran darah ibunya.

"Aku belum puas… Oh? Aku baru tau kalau kau memiliki perut yang langsing…" Rin menggoreskan pisau miliknya ke perut sang ibu. Dan tanpa berpikir, dia menusukkan pisau miliknya ke perut sang ibu.

"HNGG!" Sang ibu sudah tidak bisa berteriak, suaranya sudah habis.

"Hm? Suaramu habis, ya? Maaf… Jadi, karena suaramu sudah terlanjur habis…" Rin mencabut pisau miliknya dari perut sang ibu.

"Maka sekalian saja kubuat pita suaramu rusak."

**JREB!**

Rin menusukkan pisaunya ke leher sang ibu berkali-kali. Membuat darah berceceran di sana-sini.

"Aha~ Bermain denganmu memang menyenangkan~ Tidak seperti bermain dengan Tua Bangka itu~" Dia berbicara sendiri.

"Nah… Kita lanjutkan acara membedahnya…" Rin mencabut pisau yang berada di leher sang ibu kemudian membelah perut ibunya dengan pisau miliknya.

**SREET! BREEET!**

"Wow… Isi perutmu benar-benar indah~ Coba kita lihat… Ah! Aku tahu ini apa! Ini pasti usus kecilmu, kan?" Rin menarik usus kecil sang ibu keluar dengan paksa.

"Panjang, ya? Bagaimana kalau kupotong-potong saja agar menjadi pendek?"

**SRET! SRET! TAK!**

Rin kemudian memotong usus ibunya dengan pisau miliknya, membuat usus yang panjang itu menjadi lebih kecil.

"Haha~ Oh, sekarang… Lihat! Ini… Ini pasti… Lambungmu!" Rin menusuk lambung ibunya berkali-kali. Membuat bagian dari pencernaan itu hancur.

"Hah… Capai sekali… Tapi aku masih belum puas… Bagaimana kalau sebentar lagi?" Rin kemudian menggerakkan pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung sang ibu.

"Sungguh, aku ingin melihat jantungmu… Apa kubedah saja dadamu agar aku bisa melihat jantungmu, hm?" Rin kemudian membedah dada ibunya hingga dia bisa melihat jantung sang ibu.

"Hm? Indah sekali~~ Tapi… Sudah tidak berfungsi lagi, bukan? Karena sudah tidak berfungsi, artinya tidak berguna lagi… Jadi…" Rin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisaunya.

**JREB! CRASH!**

Rin menusuk jantung itu, membuat darah terciprat ke wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat jantung ini hancur." Rin kemudian menusuk jantung itu berkali-kali.

Darah terciprat ke wajah dan baju Rin. Tetapi Rin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang bermandikan darah itu.

"Wew… Menyenangkan bermain denganmu~ Rasanya aku ingin mengambil kenang-kenangan darimu… Tetapi kayanya tidak ada yang menarik… Ah~ Padahal seharusnya tadi aku tidak menghancurkan bola matamu~ Agar aku bisa menyimpannya." Rin memasukkan pisau miliknya yang berlumuran darah ke saku bajunya.

"Nah, karena aku sudah selesai… Maka aku akan mengakhiri permainan sampai di sini…" Rin mengambil DeviloushScythe dan mengayunkannya sekali hingga tubuh ibunya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Dengan begini… Ronde sudah selesai~ benar-benar menyenangkan… Maaf karena permainannya terlalu kotor… Tapi menurutku itu membuatmu jadi lebih indah~" Rin melihat hasil karyanya yang terakhir.

Sang ibu kini sudah dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih mengenaskan. Mulut yang robek, kedua mata yang rusak dan hancur, usus yang keluar dan terpotong kecil-kecil, lambung yang hancur, dada kanan yang memperlihatkan jantung yang sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan, dan leher yang bolong. Dan hal terakhir yang paling utama, tubuh sang ibu terbelah menjadi dua, membuat seluruh isi kepala dan tubuhnya keluar, membuat otak yang sudah hancur keluar dari kepalanya, membuat hati dan ginjal sang ibu juga keluar dari perutnya. Rin tersenyum melihat karyanya yang ini.

Dia benar-benar bangga akan hasil karyanya yang satu ini. Dengan senyum manis yang selalu diperlihatkannya, dia berbicara seakan ibunya masih ada di sini.

"Wah~ Mungkin aku juga cocok menjadi seniman selain menjadi pemain film, ya?" Rin berbicara sendiri.

"Well yah, semoga besok ada orang yang menemukan kalian~ Atau kalau perlu, tidak usah ditemukan juga tidak apa… Mungkin akan jauh lebih bagus kalau kalian membusuk di sini." Rin berjalan menuju saklar lampu kemudian menekan tombolnya.

**KLIK!**

Lampu ruangan itu pun mati. Membuat kegelapan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Yah… Bagaimana pun juga, terima kasih atas pertunjukkan yang hebat~" Rin membuka pintu lalu keluar.

"Selamat beristirahat dengan tenang." Dengan senyum, dia menutup pintu tersebut.

**BLAM!**

* * *

.

.

_**She came out from that room**_

_**Closed the curtain opera**_

_**Closing the beautiful scenery in**** them**_

.

.

* * *

**Sudut Pandang Alice.**

Ohayō/ Konnichiwa/ Konbanwa, readers-sama~~ Saya kembali lagi dengan Fic Multi-Chapter. Dan kali ini, saya membawakan sebuah Fic dengan genre Mystery. Saya harap, anda sekalian menyukai Fic saya yang satu ini! Oh iya, apakah ada typo? Kalau ada, saya mohon maaf karena ketidak telitian saya. Apa GaJe? Kalau iya, saya mohon maaf karena ide pembuatan Fic ini muncul tiba-tiba. Apa alurnya kecepatan? Saya harap tidak karena saya sudah berusaha sebisa saya. Oh iya, Kazutane Zely itu OC saya. Jadi kalau ada yang bertanya siapa itu Kazutane Zely, maka jawabannya adalah dia OC saya. Dan saya harap, kalimat penutup cerita yang berbahasa Inggris itu benar. Soalnya Bahasa Inggris saya itu parah. Jadi kalau itu salah, saya mohon ada diantara kalian yang mengoreksinya. Dan kalau ada yang bertanya berapa umur Rin dan Len dicerita ini, jawabannya adalah umur mereka 9 tahun. Untuk kedepannya, mungkin akan ada skip time sehingga umur mereka menjadi 14 atau 15 tahun. Berhubung durasi yang hampir habis, saya akan menyampaikan hal yang biasa dikatakan oleh para author (mungkin). Silakan tuliskan komentar, kritikan, saran, kesan, dan pesan anda di kotak review! Saya sangat membutuhkan review dari anda sekalian agar saya bisa mengetahui letak kesalahan yang saya lakukan dan akan saya usahakan untuk memperbaikinya di chapter selanjutnya. Saa, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~! Jaa mata ashita!

* * *

**RnR please?**


End file.
